Your heart is still beating very fast
by HannahClyde
Summary: The scene is set at Jessica's party, when Hannah and Clay went to her room for more privacy. Alternate story that could've avoided the catastrophic events that happened later. Rated M for sexuality. [Wrote this before watching season 2.]


'I like the name Hannah', you shrugged with shy half smile.

Then you looked at me, very intensely, with those blue eyes full of mystery that captivated me so much.

You leaned towards me, and before I knew what was happening, you kissed me.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. My heart stopped for a millisecond, only to start pounding against my chest. I responded to your kiss, first delicately, then a little more intensely.

At that moment, everything was perfect.

And for the first time in a really long time, I could imagine a future where I was happy. How good life could be.

And I know you felt it too…

Our breaths accelerated as we deepened the kiss. I grabbed and caressed your face, and touched your shoulders, your back, holding on to you -my body started burning. I took of my jacket.

Then you asked me, in a breathless whisper : 'Is this ok ?'

I smiled. Trying to catch the breath I was lacking of, I whispered back to you : 'Yeah, more than ok'.

I had a brief glimpse of the smile with which you responded to me, because more passionately, your lips crashed on to mine while you took off your shirt.

With renewed energy, I started touching you; your arms, your shoulders, your back, your chest -your beating heart was pounding against your ribs. I felt a very pleasant pressure below my stomach at the idea that you were as excited as I was about this encounter.

I wanted to feel you closer, so I lay on Jessica's bed, where I would be able to feel you on top of me.

But you were so respectful; I realised you didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable, so you just laid beside me, but still kissing me with passion.

I wanted you to do everything you were doing… Pressing your lips on mine, caressing my shoulders… Then your mouth descended to my neck, with your tongue caressing it…

Burning chills were sent down my spine and turned my body on fire while you started running your hands through my body…

First, you gently grabbed my waist, and then you put your hands on my hips… I lifted my body so my dress would drop on the upper part of my body, making you discover my skin.

But before starting to touch my thighs, your hand migrated again and you put it on my breast. I let out a moan, which you seemed to take as an encouragement. You lifted your head, looked at me with this intense blue gaze of yours, and put yourself on top of me. Approvingly, I took your head in my hands, and kissed you with fire in my lips. You answered to my kiss with fierce passion, and grabbed the bottom of my dress, finally taking it off.

As a response, I grabbed the button of your beige pants, opened it, and unzipped the zipper. Letting out a moan, you helped me take them off, while I started touching your member from above your underwear. I wanted to rub your length, so I took off your boxers, which revealed a hard cock. I first began stiring it gently, and when you gasped, I started to do it a little bit faster. While you let out breathy moans, I thought about how much I liked to make you feel this way…

Suddenly, you grabbed my breasts, and started feeling them under your palms. I lifted my body a little, letting go of your member, and took my bra off, revealing my chest to you. Almost with thrist, you brought your face closer to my right breast, and started running your tongue around my nipple. I let out a strangled cry; it felt so unexpectedly good. I pressed your head against my breast, showing you that I didn't want you to stop.

While you continued sucking my nipples, I started feeling my insides burn, particularly below my stomach. I was yearning to feel you inside of me; my body, my heart, my soul, needed you to be in me.

So breathing rapidly, I took off my underwear, and closed my arms behind your back.

You lifted your head, and our eyes met.

'Are you sure you wanna do this ?', you whispered.

'Absolutely', I answered with a smile.

Then I grabbed your member, and you helped me put it inside of me.

At first, I felt such pain that I shrieked, digging my nails on your back.

'Are you ok ? We can stop, i-if you want, I mean it-it's not-', you stuttered with anguish.

You made a movement to get out of me, but I stopped you, holding your body on to mine with one hand and caressing your face with the other. 'No', I whispered. 'I wanna do this. I really do.' I kissed your lips softly. 'I really do'.

I opened my legs wider, inviting you to my entrance. You kissed my forehead.

'Ok'.

Then I felt you inside of me, again.

Very slowly, you started deepening the contact. My hand went all over your body, and I wanted you to press yourself harder on me. I rubbed my body against yours, and hugged you even more tightly. You understood perfectly, and rythmically, you started getting deeper and deeper inside of me, faster and faster.

I was anaware of how… overwhelming this was going to be. My heart was pounding so hard that I felt it would explode at any moment. I held on to you for dear life, surrounding your body with my arms and legs. I realised I had been craving for your embrace…

In an accelerated breathing, our tongues met. They started to swirl around each other-

There was a moment where I felt I couldn't control my body anymore. All I could do was hold on to you, harder and harder, and deepen the contact between you and me, in the most desperate way. I couldn't catch my breath and I was moaning loudly.

And then… liberation. I let another loud moan as I felt my body burn, then relax. I started breathing with less difficulty, but it felt as if I had run miles by the way I was gasping for air.

Apparently you had reached the orgasm as well, because I had felt my insides warm with your seeds and you seemed as breathless as I was.

You looked at me, then you closed your eyes. You kissed my nose, then my lips. Then you rested your hair on my chest, and I started caressing your hair.

'Your heart is still beating really fast', you said to me, and kissed me with a smile on your lips.

I deepened that kiss, and hugged you, hugged you tightly-


End file.
